1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the retention of gland nuts such as are used to secure the end of a push-pull steering cable to an outboard motor. Typically, the push-pull cable is held in the tubular motor tilt shaft with the nut coupler. When the nut is properly tightened, the system is quite sound and retains its holding strength. However, there are times when the cable is removed from the motor, for example, for servicing or storage; upon reinstallation the nut coupler may not be torqued sufficiently and the motor and boat vibrations and shocks may cause the nut coupler to gradually turn until it falls off the motor tilt tube and thus causes steering to become disengaged. Tightening to a proper torque even on original installation may be difficult since a standard torque wrench can sometimes not be utilized because of the location of the part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among prior methods of attempting to prevent this loosening of a gland nut by vibration are the use of nylon or other plastic inserts in the gland nut. These have limited life or reuseability. Other methods include sprays or swatches which likewise have limited reuseable lives. Another type of construction is a split nut with a clamping bolt, which is relatively bulky, cumbersome and expensive.